wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Darkskies
Darkskies is my first Spark btw She belongs to Star Seeker 101! pls no edits except for mistakes or the like. Appearance Her scales are a dark midnight blue with small hints of dark purple swirling though the dark blue. Her underscales are the exact same. Her transitional scales are a royal blue to contrast to her over and underscales She is tall and well built, not tall enough to rival everyone, but tall enough to easily overpass shorter dragons. She has large, dark blue feathered wings that begin to lighten to an azure blue near the tips. The feathers are neatly set and constantly clean. When she is bored, she will often go over her feathers obsessively to make sure they are in prime condition. Darkskies has royal purple eyes with specks of bright radioactive green splashed throughout them. The stripe on her eye is a bright, glowing green that highlights her eyes and makes them seem to glow themselves. She wears a black sweater with white wax tipped tassels. The sleeves are close fit, the torso part of it is loose and large, and the hood is large enough to perfectly fit over her horns and face if she doesn't brush it back. It has a large single pocket in the center that is useful for carrying her phone and headphones. Personality Darkskies is a humorous dragon who is best known for her love of reading, her love of music and her always ready response. You try and pry a book from her talons and she will immediately lunge for your throat (She won't actually harm you, she just wants you to think she will. Plus it stops you from being annoying so she thinks her style of intimidation is great) She really doesn't mind being alone and most times enjoys it as she loves peace and quiet, but at the same time, she will never turn down the opportunity to hang out with her close friends. Darkskies usually has herself completely immersed in the book she is reading and is oblivious to the world around her, although strangely not while she is walking, she can be absorbed in a book and still walk perfectly fine in a crowd without bumping into anyone or anything. And when she is not reading, she can be seen with a pair of headphone glued to her ears, listening to music and generally ignoring the world. Her favourite choice of clothing is a loose black sweater with a large single pocket. It is a snug fit to her front legs and is loose everywhere else. She doesn't like brighter colours like yellow or pink as it clashes with her scales and it draws attention to herself. She has troubles being nice to dragons she doesn't like though. If annoyed, she often snaps a harsh or sarcastic response without really thinking, though when she really hates someone she thinks things through to her best advantage so she can gather as much blackmail and ability to damage that dragon without giving any information about herself in the meantime. She tends to speak without thinking, and her best jokes and wit are often on the spot and unplanned. In confrontation or in a sensitive topic, she does carefully choose her words so nothing is misunderstood or can be used against her. She can hold a grudge for a long time when someone truly offends hers, but with that said, it is difficult to offend her. Darkskies is smart, but not in class, no, definitely not school. She instead uses logic to solve most problems she is faced with and she knows when to back down or stand up to someone. She loves to go to a nearby Cafe or tea shop and read quietly. One of her favorite places is a teashop with several small rooms that have large windows that let in natural light. She likes doing that more then going out to a club or a restaurant or anything like that. Darkskies prefers the quiet with a good book or her phone. Pets pet wolf named Kira. Kira is stocky with large paws and head. Her fur is mainly black but with a large white blaze running up her nose and down her chest and has four uneven white socks. Kira is amazingly sweet and calm and loving of Darkskies and loves to cuddle in the morning (based off my own dog XD) Abilities As a spark, Darkskies electrical abilities are super charged. But she had little control over sensing electricity in the ground as other Tempestwings as her spark overcharge interferes with her sensibility. She does have sufficient control over her own electricity, but she is still working on it. Darkskies is skilled with small knives as she taught herself as a way to defend herself apart from electricity, but with that said, she rarely carries any around with her and she is more likely to use anything around her in a fight. Category:Females Category:TempestWings Category:Characters Category:Content (Star-Seeker 101) Category:Sparks